The Beginning
by no white horse for me
Summary: "I'll always be your knight in shining armour, Dora, even if you don't want me to be." How Tonks and Remus first met! TonksxLupin BE PREPARED FOR FLUFF!


**Heyy! So, I wrote this in about an hour, so it mightn't be the best work, but I'm still proud of it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and on another note, I've had a MASSIVE wave of Writer's Block for Unrequited Love so we'll just have to see how it goes! enjoy it!  
>HPloveofmylife<strong>

It was cold in London the first day I met him. I reckon that, if you asked me and gave me a while to mull over it, I could tell you the exact date and, most likely, the exact time. And I'd most likely be able to show you exactly how I had my hair – dark pink and about to my shoulders – what colour my eyes were – a light brownish – and my outfit. That's how much of a lovesick puppy I was. I am, actually. I actually met him at my cousin's house, 12 Grimmauld Place, while I was waiting for the Order of the Phoenix to commence its first ever meeting. Well, I was the only person who was late. I'm rambling here – that's what happens when I get nervous. So, maybe I'll just start from the beginning. It's always a good place to start.

I slipped into the door, trying to make as little noise as possible, knowing that a single crack of a twig would send the old woman in the portrait to a spin. And I did _not_ feel like facing my cousin after setting his mother off. I could see a sliver of light from under the kitchen door, which was shut to protect the children. I fixed my sights on the door, focusing and trying desperately not to make a noise. And I could have sworn it was almost there, I was almost done, but I was wrong – _oh so wrong_.

I was halfway to the door when I felt my foot touch something solid, my eyes widened as I felt myself going forward, and I face-planted into the awful carpet, smacking it so hard I tasted blood. And then the stupid umbrella stand decided to mock me even further, and it landed on my back, hitting my spine with a sickening crunch. "Every bloody time." I muttered under my breath just as the door flew open and Molly Weasley came bustling out, wiping her hands on a severely stained apron.

"Tonks!" She exclaimed, pulling out her wand and lifting the bloody heavy umbrella stand off my back and onto its feet.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! It gets me every-"I was cut off by a deafening shriek that filled the whole house.

"_FILTHY MUDBLOOD SCUM! HOW DARE YOU CROSS THE THRESHOLD OF THE NOBLE BLACK HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THESE DOORS AND ENTER MY HOUSE WITHOUT BEING OF PROPER LINEAGE! SCUM! HALFBREED!"_

Mrs Weasley let out a soft squeal as she charged toward the painting, pulling and tugging on the curtains that had whipped back when I had made the noise. I struggled to my feet and went over to help her, but the stupid curtains wouldn't budge. "_UNDESERVING OF THE BLACK TITLE, YOU DISGUSTING SPAWN! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE RELATED TO US! YOUR MOTHER MARRYING A HORRIBLE MUGGLE!"_ That was most definitely directed at me. Now, you see, Nymphadora Tonks (that's me, but don't EVER call me Nymphadora) is normally a very calm girl, but if you dare insult my parents, I go off it.

"SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY HAG!" I screeched, tugging on the curtain with a more pronounced force. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT! AT LEAST I DIDN'T FOLLOW HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED! AT LEAST I'M NOT STUCK IN A PORTRAIT YELLING AT EVERY...SINGLE...BLOODY...PERSON...THAT...WALKS...PAST!" I must have been really mad, because, with one last final tug, the curtains shut, Mrs Black fell silent, and I stepped back...

...and ran into someone.

I felt us going down before either of us could even react. We landed together, me on top, and whoever I had knocked down underneath me. "Oh, crap! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I gushed, and then immediately fell silent when I looked down. It was a guy. I had smashed into a guy and was now practically straddling him! And, what's more, he was really cute. I don't really call guys cute – except Charlie Weasley when he was 16, but my god was he amazing! – But this guy was exceptionally cute.

"No problem. No problem at all." He said, looking up and into my eyes. He had almost golden eyes that reflected off mine. And his hair was a dark brown, tinged with gold.

"Nice way to say hello, cousin!" Came a voice up above me, and I looked up to see my cousin, Sirius, looming over me, his dirty hair hanging around his playful face and his arms over his chest. I just glared.

"Help me up."

"Where's the magic word?"

"Sirius, I swear to god if you don't help me up right now, I will personally use the Killing Curse on you and send _myself_ to Azkaban."

"Ooh, touchy-touchy. Give me your hand, little cousin, and I shall come to your rescue!" I giggled as I extended my hand and let him pull me to my feet. It was a little thing we had going. Ever since I was little, I had always been fascinated by fairytales – you know, the man of your dreams riding in on a white horse, sweeping you off your feet and carrying you off into the sunset. So, once, when Sirius came over to my house, I talked his ear off about fairytales, and you know what he said to me? "I'll always be your knight in shining armour, Dora, even if you don't want me to be." I kind of thought that he had forgotten about our little ritual, but I guess not.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me onto the step, bending down on one knee before me. "Your prince has come to your rescue, fair maiden! Would you care to come for a ride with me and my noble steed, off and into the sunset, where our castle awaits?" He questioned, taking my hand into his.

"I would very much like that, kind knight." I said in the best imitation of a fluffy voice I could do, and Sirius rose to his feet and, without even asking, scooped me up and into his arms, spinning me around. "Oh, Merlin, Sirius! You're crazy, absolutely crazy!" I shrieked as he began to twirl faster, but I was giggling and cackling like a maniac, my hands closed over his neck in a tight death grip.

"But, princess, we are heading to the castle! Do you not wish to get there as soon as possible?" He exclaimed as he twirled into the living room, continuously spinning until it felt like I was about to throw up. Everyone else got bored and went back into the kitchen, back to the meeting, but the man that I crashed into (I still didn't know his name) followed us, grinning shyly at our cousinly antics. Sirius crashed onto the couch, dragging me on top of him as I screamed with laughter, rolling over onto my back so that my head was on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you picked me up." I mumbled, feeling all my adrenaline and hype ebbing away.

"Neither can I, actually." Sirius murmured back, poking my tummy playfully.

I batted his hand away and sat up, swinging around and kneeling on his stomach so I was looking at his companion dead in the eye.

"You never properly introduced us, Siir." I tutted, using his old nickname.

"I s'pose I haven't. Nymphadora Tonks" – I scowled – "meet Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Moony. Remus Lupin otherwise known as Moony, meet Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to go by Tonks. But she lets me call her Dora because we're cousins." He introduced.

"Oh, so you're famous Moony! Part of the group that invented the Marauder's Map!" I exclaimed, my eyes lighting up.

"That'd be me." He smiled, blinking at me.

"Well, Remus, may I make something clear?" He nodded. "Please, I'm begging you, don't call me Nymphadora, or I will hex you into the middle of next week." I grinned at him toothily, and he jolted violently.

"And my dear cousin doesn't joke about her name." Sirius said as he affectionately ruffled my hair. Remus just nodded, and I couldn't help but notice there was something...different about him. Like he was stuck-up, or thought he was too good for everyone else. But then, there was something sad in his eyes.

"Are you three going to continue playing on the lounge or are you going to come join the Order?" Mad-Eye shouted from the kitchen, and I scrambled to my feet, leaping over the edge of the couch onto my feet right in front of Remus. I grinned at him playfully and darted around him, out into the hall. And then his voice stopped me.

"I don't think I'll call you Tonks."

I turned to him, hands on my hips as I surveyed him. "And why, Remus Lupin, is that?"

He paused before answering, looking me dead in the eye. "It doesn't suit you. Not with me, anyway. What is it that Sirius calls you? Dora, is it? Yes, I think I'll call you that."

My eyes were wide at his automatic presumption; how dare he think that he could call me Dora? That was Sirius and parents' jobs! He seemed to notice my look of utter horror because he added quickly, "If it's alright with you of course." So he did care what I thought or not.

I looked him up and down – his tattered robes, messy hair, golden-brown eyes – and decided what I would do. I stepped up to him, having to crane my neck so I was looking into his eyes. "I will let you call me Dora inside these walls only. Not in public or anything like that, okay?" He nodded reverently, and I smirked. I turned swiftly on my heel and was almost inside the kitchen door when he stopped me, yet again.

"Dora!" I turned and cocked my head at him, wondering what he could possibly want now. "Just wanted to make sure you answered, is all." He said cheekily before darting around me and into the kitchen, obviously scared I was about to smack him. I rolled my eyes and followed after him. There was something different about Remus John Lupin, something that I liked. And, if it was the last thing I did, I was going to find out.

And now, as I lie here in my bed, my newborn baby cradled against my chest and my husband reading a book with his head on my stomach, I finally realize what was different about Remus that I liked. I smile down at him, and he looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "Don't drop Teddy." He teases, running a hand through his son's tuft of turquoise hair.

"Never!" I gasp dramatically, and he laughs softly. He sits up next to me, and I rest my head on his shoulder. Teddy gurgles and laughs between us, waving his fat fists in our face. I take one and kiss it softly. "How did we get so lucky?" I ask Remus, though I doubt he'll know the answer. And I'm right, he doesn't. But he still gives me a very satisfactory answer.

"I don't know if you're exactly _lucky_ to have me, but I know that I'm too lucky to have you." He whispers before bending down and kissing me softly. I sigh into his mouth as I smile. I'm too lucky for words and we both know it. And as I think back to that first meeting in Grimmauld, with Sirius and Remus' new nickname for me, I realize that that's where it all started. Where I first realized I loved Remus. And I'm bloody glad I said something to him, or it may've been too late to go back.

I love my husband without a doubt. And I always will.


End file.
